Power Drain
Power Drain removes a certain amount of power from the affected character(s)' power bars, preventing the use of Special Attacks. Unlike most status effects, blocking only reduces its effectiveness, while all other status effects are either completely negated or completely unaffected by block. For normal power drain specials, hitting an opponent with them gives you a small amount of power. The power given to the target for being hit (if not blocked) is given after the power drain is calculated. Special Attacks Special 1 Special 1 Power Drain usually drains 75 units of power (1.5 bars). * Some versions of Nightwing (Prime, Regime, and New 52) (Ground Spark) * All versions of Lex Luthor (Lance Blast) * Some Green Arrow cards (Insurgency, Arrow, and Rebirth) (Electric Arrow) ** Note that Green Arrow's special 1 drains less power (50), contributing to his lack of popularity. * Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan * Superman/Blackest Night ** Note that Superman's special 1 drains less power (about 25). Special 2 Special 2 Power Drain drains more power, but is obviously less versatile. They drain 100 units of power (2 bars). * Sinestro/Regime * Sinestro/Prime * Black Adam/Regime * Black Adam/Prime * The Flash/Wally West Rebirth Passives *Sinestro/Antimatter has a passive that drains 2 bars of power on SP1. *Martian Manhunter/Prime's combo ender has a chance to power drain. *Raven/Regime's basic attacks will power drain when her health falls below 40%. *Catwoman/Ame-Comi's combo ender has a 25% chance to slowly drain power over time. *Raven/Rebirth can siphon the opponent's power if it is greater than her's. *Aquaman/Regime's passive allows his super move to drain all power from the enemy team. This power drain used to be unique in that it ignored all forms of power drain immunity and invulnerability, but this was later changed and now they will prevent his power drain as well. *Black Adam/Kahndaq is able to power drain upon using both of his specials and his combo-ender. *Zatanna/Prime may randomly pick "Power Drain" with her special 2, which is tied to her passive. *Green Arrow/Rebirth has a Power Drain not only on his SP1, but also on his Trick Arrows and Trap Arrows. His Power Drain Trap Arrow is a special case, which will drain the exact amount of power of the Special the opponent attempts to use. It will work even on Power-Drain immune characters. *Nightwing/Batman Ninja allows all teammates to drain 50% of enemy power upon tag in. Power Drain Gear Power Drain on Combo Ender * Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar * Overpowered 5-U-93-R Power Drain on Specials * Heart of Darkness puts a power draining DOT on specials. * Fourth World Godly Mace grants a chance to power drain on special 2. Other Power Drain Gears * Mother Box power drains at the start of match. * Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth is able to power drain upon tag in. Certain pieces of signature gear allows the character to have a chance to power drain on a certain special. Characters with SP1 power drain on gear *Cyborg Characters with SP2 power drain on gear *Bane *Deadshot *The Joker Counters to power drain Immune Characters * Static/Prime * Lobo/Prime * Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan * Batman/Arkham Knight can choose power drain immunity out of the six buffs offered by his passive. * Shazam/Prime is immune to power drain from specials while his passive is active. However, he is still vulnerable to power drain through basic attacks (Black Adam/Kahndaq, Raven/Regime, etc.). * Invulnerability effects (Militarized Batmobile, Astro-Harness as well as Green Lantern/John Stewart's passive) will also prevent power drain. Superman/Injustice 2 can also prevent power drain if his Kryptonian Fortitude is active. * LexCorp Set ** When a character equipped with 2/3 of the LexCorp Set is hit by a power drain attack, instead of losing power, they gain power equivalent to a percentage of what would have been drained, as stated on the gear. Damage reduction/reflection/deflection * The effect of power drain can be reduced with blocking gear or gear that reduces damage from special or basic attacks without blocking (Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED, etc.) * The effect of power drain can be negated if the power draining hit is reflected/deflected whether it is a special reflected by gear (blocking or not) or a basic attack deflected from gear (Fourth World Godly Chest Plate, etc.). * Nightwing/Regime and Nightwing/Prime's passives allow them to reduce basic damage taken, and will also take reduced power drain through basic attacks, such as Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar or Overpowered 5-U-93-R. Trivia *Many forms of power drain are denoted by a small amount of additional damage. For example, while Regime Raven's passive is active, 15 flat damage is added to all her basic attacks (30 for combo enders). Regime Aquaman's super does small, random amount of Area Effect damage. This applies to normal specials as well: Lex Luthor's Lance Blast does 50 flat damage as the power drain hit; against power-drain immune enemies, this hit disappears entirely. The exceptions are combo ender effects like Martian Manhunter/Prime's passive, Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar, or Overpowered 5-U-93-R Pill. *In older version. A card's rarity locks its power Drain Capacity. On both SP1 and 2. **A Bronze character drains 50. **A Silver drains 75. **A Gold drains 100. Category:Game mechanics Category:Status Effects Category:Terminology